Idle Hours
by Mysteriousity1
Summary: Just read inside, I fail at summaries Dx T for suggestiveness
1. Showers and Blood

A/N: All those times not mentioned? Here's a little shot at Lelouch and especially C2's personality

"Alone at last, I see." She looked up with the corners of her lips curling upwards at the sound of his voice. "You haven't changed a bit, Lelouch," she murmured, standing. Her eyes were emotionless to everyone else, her mind fathomless as always to him. He darted forwards to catch her, blood spreading from the wound, and he saw the glimmer of amusement that she allowed to show, only for him, him that she had loved since the very beginning. It was rather fitting, C2 mused as he carried her bridal-style, that an immortal witch would fall in love with a self-proclaimed dramatic demon. She closed her eyes and said flatly, "You can let me down now you know." He smiled, "Nope. We have a contract, remember." How could she ever forget his contract? She chuckled inwardly. Yep. Definitely the same as ever. "Oh? I don't remember this being a part of it, Lulu," she said sarcastically. His smile and his eyes, the continually-glowing geass eye as well, vanishing from her sight as he replied quietly, "Yeah? I don't remember those kisses being a part of it either." She bit her tongue as her cheeks warmed, like a schoolgirl who couldn't speak to her crush. She turned her face away, silent as she avoided eye contact. He let her down on her feet and she stood, wound already healed. She plucked at her blood-stained clothes and sighed regretfully, banishing the faint notes of'...no, of course not. He couldn't...but if we are condemned...get your head back in reality C2.' While she fought an inner war, she grumbled, "Must I keep ruining my clothes every time you're an idiot?" He rolled his eyes, "I am never an idiot." "Ah ah ah, don't you ever lie to me, accomplice," she smirked, waving a finger like a scolding mother to her child. He merely did something only he could get away with. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, his lips crashing down onto hers. Only he could surprise her. In that brief touch, she knew exactly how he felt about her, just as he was figuring out what she felt for him, though it was impossible for him to know how deep that river ran. She debated her choices then settled on the most amusing. She broke away and breathed, "Fascinating aren't you?" before punching him as hard as she could in that wonderfully handsome face of his. He flew back, landing hard on his back with a groan. He sat up to find her nose touching his, her eyes alight with amusement. "Not yet, demon boy," she chuckled, poking him in the chest. His head was already scrambled, but grew into a blissful fog as she kissed him on the temple, a promise for later. She stood and waited, emotionless facade clicking into place just as his own did, a physical mask allowing him to endanger himself by playing at leader. Zero. She acknowledged his prowess in her mind, but she still held concern over the fact he killed and let his own men die by treating it as a game. Although, by his tossings in the night, she knew how much each death tormented him, but he could never show it. No. That would be weak. Pitiful mortals. She remembered a night not so long ago...they returned to his home, or rather, she waited for him to finish his nightly rituals. C2 bounced slightly on the bed, bored. She grew so frustrated, she stepped from it and walked down the hall, where she could hear water running. Curiosity piqued she knocked once, then twice with no answer. She rolled her eyes and found that the door was unlocked, stepping inside. She blinked against the warm steam, squinting as she stepped forwards. A cry was torn from her when she slipped, and before her head could touch the ground, thin arms slick with water held her by the waist. Long wet hair in sparkling eyes, steam his only clothing, water still running loudly, though not as loud as her heart racing. She said in a peeved tone, "You took too long. It was boring." He chuckled long and low, his voice husky. He saw the faint tinge of pink on her cheeks, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. "Showers help me think," he replied easily, without letting her up. He couldn't tell her that he was thinking of her, or that the soft rain made him doze off. The corners of her mouth twitched briefly, transforming her scowl. She was quiet, the only sound the water, pit-patting continuously. Time passed and still he hadn't moved, and neither had she asked him to. Suddenly, the spell was broken with a knock and a whisper-shout, "Lelouch! I had a nightmare, please..."

He set her down gingerly and clothed himself, turning off the water. "Of course, be just a second," he replied gently. She watched as he followed his sister to calm her fears. She slid down the wall, burying her face in her arms. She muttered incredulously, "Fascinating."


	2. Sweatshirts and Tickling

A/N: Sorry for any mistakes Dx Can't adjust since I'm on my phone. Anyway, TWO shots in one night! A little idea I had after seeing one of my dad's sweatshirts ;)

WARNING: Lelouch and C2(Not very far into anime so sorry, up to r2, been awhile since I watched it) fluff may ensue and cause you to giggle girlishly and blush(Oh and I might switch back and forth between third/first person in either Lelouch or C2)

He threw his bag onto the floor in the front hall, exhausted beyond belief. He brightened slightly at the thought of seeing C2, quickly brushing it off as too little sleep. His shoes clicked on the wood, and when he saw the open door of his room, he leaned against the doorframe, highly amused. He deadpanned, "You are wearing my sweatshirt...why?"

She looked up from where she sat, cross-legged, on his bed. She raised an eyebrow, "Is it a problem?"

He chuckled, eyes hiding things while they danced, "No." He walked towards her, saying huskily, "It looks much better on you anyhow."

She was taken slightly aback, but smiled, an idea appearing in her head. She stood, pushing him back. The arms were longer than her fingers, the edge of the shirt barely covering her bottom. He swallowed drily, startled by the realization of just how short the shirt was. His gaze trailed down her long legs and back again, meeting hers. She walked forwards, cornering him into the wall. "Oh really?" she smirked darkly, sleeve falling back so her thin finger could caress his cheek. She flashed pure white teeth in triumph as his eyes darkened. He licked his lips, fighting for the control he desperately needed. He reached out a hand to touch her hair, trembling slightly. Her advantage soon dissolved as he led her backwards, sitting and pulling her down with him gently. He cautiously brushed her hair with his fingers, then when she had done nothing, his hands moved to her pearly shoulders, massaging lightly. She groaned, eyelids fluttering. He was definitely awake now. Her muscles relaxed and she melted into him. His hands did wonders, kneading her back and sides, sliding around her belly. She shivered, yearning for more, yet frightened. She laughed inwardly at herself. 'Never gone that far, too scared every time. But this...this is a different fear. Interesting.' She thought absently. She wriggled in his arms, and he released her. She rolled her eyes and repositioned herself so that she was more comfortable. Hesitantly, he touched her back underneath the shirt. She arched against the touch, smiling at him to continue. His hands caressed her spine, her shoulders, then, when they moved to her sides... A soft snort. He stopped, then touched it again, that same spot. It elicited another snort, muffled this time from where she'd covered her mouth. A slow grin spread over his face, devious in nature. He tickled her mercilessly, her squeals and giggles plus an angry-scrunched-up-nose-reddened face was worth it. She panted, "L...le...Lelouch...agh!"

Her lips saying his name made him growl, eyes darkening. Her cheeks were flushed and he saw the fruits of his labor in her eyes, which were dark like his. Their breathing slowed and they sat like that, still and quiet, CC feeling safe in his arms, his certainty like that of his childhood friend, that he would protect her at all costs. He blushed slightly, grinning idiotically at her. She couldn't help but kiss him at that moment of peace. Only their lips brushed before he pulled back, teasing, "Nope, not until you answer my question." She glared at him but sighed, "My clothes got a stain. The pizza was mean to me today. I couldn't very well walk around naked."

He nodded, biting his lip to restrain the laughter. Her hands locked about his neck, his own holding her hips as he lowered them onto the bed, him on top. Her bare feet wrapped around his waist, a shiver of anticipation running through her. He kissed her cheek, down her jaw, her ear, her neck, nipping at the point between shoulder and neck. She gasped as he kissed her shoulders, his hands pushing his shirt upwards, so he could kiss her belly. He finally caught her lips, and they battled for dominance, ravaging one another's mouth. They parted briefly, faces flushed and panting. She smirked and bit his jaw, kissing the spot in return for her own hickey. He moaned softly at that. He didn't go farther, merely kisses and caresses that night. She snuggled close in sleep, but he was kept up by his thoughts. 'I need to get her to wear my shirts more often.' He smiled and soon drifted off, fast asleep.


	3. Yellow and The Bet

**OK now a little Lelouch time! XD**

She hugged her blob-like plush animal to her chest, thinking absently, her thoughts like wisps, drifting apart and unraveling at the slightest attention. Footsteps in the hall drew her back to reality. Her golden eyes flicked upwards impassively, only to widen slightly at what she saw. She was used to him wearing the costume of Zero, she'd even worn it herself on many occasions, but this…this required an explanation.

I fumed, face red with anger, by the looks of myself in the mirror. 'Ugh. However did I get myself into this mess?' I crossed my arms over my chest, glad at least that Nanaly couldn't see me, which made me feel guilty at the thought. Then, another important person in my life popped up in my head. I groaned inwardly. Squaring my shoulders, I steeled myself for what was surely to come. I stepped inside my room, seeing the flash of green that was her hair. I waited patiently, but remarkably, her face was impassive. As always.

Her lips opened slightly to comment emotionlessly, "You look nice in yellow." On the inside? She was laughing endlessly at the man in front of her, he who wore the short skirt and shirt of the academy. The funniest part? His hair was done up in bows and ribbons. _He looked adorable._ Her eyes sparkled, giving her away.

I ground my teeth, until I thought of something brilliant. I smiled at her and suddenly, she turned wary. My own eyes were dancing in mirth as I taunted, "I bet I look better in it than you ever could anyway."

_She won't be able to resist._

She froze, blushing delicately as she glared at him, tongue-tied. _Hmph. Well I can't refuse, but maybe I can get a little something more out of it._ "I accept your petty challenge," she finally choked out. A slow grin began to spread over his face until she held up one finger. "On one condition. Whoever stops wearing it first, has to spend the entire day in public, wearing only the skimpiest of clothing. Oh, and don't worry. I'll disguise myself to play along as well, so you can't accuse me of playing dirty by just sitting in the house."

My jaw dropped. Then I smirked. _Piece of cake. I'll beat you the last thing I do, witch._ "Alright then. Let's go see the student council about this. They are the ones who forced me into this d*** thing anyway."

_Victory is mine, demon._ She nodded solemnly, following him out into broad daylight, after changing up her looks so she wouldn't be recognized. She fixed the wig slightly and blinked at the feel of the contacts in her eyes. _Strange things, these are, why would you ever put things in your eyes? Oh well._ She sighed and walked behind him with her head down, meek for once. She took a breath and entered the hall, nervous for one of the few times in her life. _Here it goes._

**Okay I know, I know. Sorry! I just felt like it was going to be too long for one chapter. Dx R&R&F&F ;3**


	4. Yellow and The Skirt

**Ok I am so sorry! I have writer's block with this story, ugh. So it might take awhile. DX**

_Victory is mine, demon._ She nodded solemnly, following him out into broad daylight, after changing up her looks so she wouldn't be recognized. She fixed the wig slightly and blinked at the feel of the contacts in her eyes. _Strange things, these are, why would you ever put things in your eyes? Oh well_. She sighed and walked behind him with her head down, meek for once. She took a breath and entered the hall, nervous for one of the few times in her life. _Here it goes._

"Who's this? Lelouch's new girlfriend?" the student council president teased, making everyone laugh. Rivel snorted, "I think he's the girl in this case." Lelouch blushed, "Haha, very funny."

C2 said calmly, "I am Caroline Corinth, merely call me CC."

"An old friend," Lelouch said quickly, to which Suzaku raised an eyebrow at. Lelouch explained their little gamble as CC observed impassively. Shirley giggled, "Oh we'll help alright!"

Madam prez grinned and dragged a wide-eyed CC away. They returned a few minutes later, forcing Lelouch to endure further torment for his outfit. He snapped, "Why are you three taking so long?" Then, he saw clearly before him, the immortal witch, eyes down and blushing faintly, in the school uniform. He blinked a few times rapidly, but somehow managed to keep his cool, if only by pressing his lips together and not speaking. Suzaku's eyes went wide in surprise. _It's like she's a new person_. Lelouch thought to himself. C2 ground out, "Let's just get this over with."

Lelouch nearly smiled at her show of emotion, for once something not amusement nor sarcasm. He nodded mutely and turned sharply to retrieve his bag. His heart thumped and he wondered why, dismayed at his own emotions.

C2 thought sourly,_ I can't believe I let myself be dragged into this. _

His own thoughts mirrored CC's, desperation in his eyes. _I must beat her no matter how badly I want to...no, I can't think like that._

He shook his head to clear it and walked stiffly out, CC on his heels, stewing in anger and embarrassment. _Must these skirts be so short_? She thought with exasperation, fiddling with the edges in hopes to conceal a bit more.

As the two left to attend classes together, Madam Prez whispered knowingly, "Shirley, you definitely have some competition."

Shirley turned red but stuck out her bottom lip in defiance. _I won't lose Lulu to some newbie!_ She thought determinedly, trotting after them.

Suzaku grinned. _This will be a war of the skirts. I wonder who'll win?_


	5. Dreams

**Ok, so I'm stuck with Yellow. I decided to use Lost Guy's review to create another one-shot, sorry! I WILL finish the Yellow Quartet! XD**

_I wonder what you dream._ C.C. mused, perched near the edge of his bed, facing the ebony-haired ex-prince of Brittania. It was rather cute, how he was sprawled in it and his hair was all messy, plus with the peaceful smile of sleep. She crept off the bed until she was leaning mere centimeters from his face, his warm breath fluttering her bangs. She stared wide-eyed for a few heartbeats, then touched a finger to his jaw. He didn't stir, so she continued the movement by tracing the contours of his face, around his eyes, troubled during the daytime hours. She suddenly found herself curling up in his lap and resting her head on his pale neck. She dozed, blushing yet smiling, until she felt strong arms wrap around her slim form. Her breathing hitched, but she looked up to see nothing of his sleep had been disturbed. Hesitantly, she bit her lip lightly before reaching up to kiss him briefly. She pulled back to see violet eyes open and a grinning Lelouch. Her cheeks were aflame and she squirmed to get out of the cage he'd made. Then, gold met violet and he kissed her, dreams all but forgotten in the darkness they shared, content to lay there, in each others arms for eternity, the demon and the immortal witch.


	6. Yellow and Pink

**Sorry for not finishing this sooner! D: Anyway, I finally finished Code Geass like a couple weeks ago and decided to put shots of moments from the series, not in chronological order. So expect them soon!**

_Two Weeks Later_

CC followed Lelouch with a sigh, rolling her eyes at his stubborn streak. It was night as they walked home, when she finally stopped and placed her hands on her hips. "Ok, give up. You will never outlast me demon," she deadpanned, eyes sparkling with amusement, her lips quirking up into a weary smile. Lelouch turned to her slowly, trademark sexy smirk on his face. "What? You think I'm trying to win? I just want this to last as long as possible, I've rather enjoyed the view," he said lightly. She decided to have fun with the poor boy, hips swinging as she slunk up to him, craning her neck so their eyes met. His gaze turned bewildered as she whispered, "Oh really pervert?" She tip-toed her fingers up his chest. He choked angrily, blushing slightly, "I'm not a pervert."

She shrugged, laughing inwardly as his eyes followed the movement, widening as her pale shoulders showed. "Prove it," she purred, linking her arms around his neck. _Mmmm, he's so...warm._ She thought, the only coherent one in her mind as she blushed delicately while his hand brushed back her hair hesitantly. She closed her eyes when he wrapped his own arms around her in a hug. She broke free, her cheeks hot as she scurried back to 'his' room. His brow furrowed but he arrived a minute after her, the girl who sat on his bed, waiting with her hair shielding her face in an unfamiliar expression of embarrassment. He sat down beside her, placing his hand on top of hers. She looked up sharply, but didn't move away. The silence stretched out until she couldn't take it anymore. She twisted just as he turned his head to face her, shock his entire expression when she kissed him. He soon reacted, pushing her back into the sheets. She chuckled, her breath hot on his lips, "Pervert." He merely replied mildly, groaning slightly as her nails slipped under the shirt and raked along his spine, "Can I help it when you look entirely too sexy for your own good?"

She moaned in answer as he practically ripped her clothes off. They gasped and writhed, learning about each other in the most intimate of ways. At last they finally fell asleep intertwined, Lelouch yawning, "It's a tie..."

She nodded, smiling with him as dreams took them, still blushing pink.


	7. Butterfly Dream

**Butterfly Dream**

**Ok, sorry for not making a new one sooner, been EXTREMELY busy with school and my other story that I will soon post! Check out the poll on my profile please and I adore reviews, they make me happy to write! *notsosubtlehint* SORRY FOR SHORTNESS oh and there IS some foreshadowing here. So what do you think of Lelouch's POV? Did I butcher him? D: Morbid note at the end. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Anywho, enjoy the cuteness :3**

Lelouch POV

_Mystery, thy name is C.C. _I chuckle inwardly, watching her from my seat across from "my" bed, hands in my customary habit of curled either around my eye or around the arm of the chair. Impassive was my mask, as was hers. She studied me back with seemingly little interest. A light went off in my head. I suddenly said in as bored a way as possible, completely casual, "Let's have a picnic." I was disappointed to see no outward displays of surprise as she nodded slowly, "Fine. Will there be pizza?" Curiousity crept into her tone and she tilted her head, eyes widening slightly in hope, a radiant picture of innocence. I lost myself in perfect gold, until she broke the shared moment by flopping backwards onto the bed. "Ugh. Can I never get a straight answer out of you?" she complained, the human emotions I onlyglimpsed tucked away again. I felt my lips curl in a smirk. "Good night, witch," I replied, stretching and falling asleep instantly, almost missing the flash of amusement that passed over her features. As delicate as a butterfly, flitting towards me, then in shadow. I dreamed of golden butterflies in a gilded meadow, then of a mirrored hall covered in blood and fallen black pawns. I awoke and silently placed my head in my hands, guilt and regret and shame a slow-moving river of pain. I flinched as somehow wet trails flowed down my cheeks. _What have I done?_


	8. Hallow's Eve-Costume Hunting

Hallow's Eve-Costume Hunting

**A/N: ARGH sorry! Been busy with my original stories on wattpad! Same username as here. So, here's an update :D**

"Halo-win?" CC asked curiously. She'd never heard of such a strange thing. Lelouch said in a shocked tone, "Halloween. Where you wear a costume and eat candy and go to parties?"

CC shook her head in confusion. Hallow's eve seemed to be similar, but never like what he described. Lelouch let a slow smile cross his face, "If you go and experience Halloween with me, I'll get you a pizza."

CC bargained seriously, "Extra cheesy bread."

He nodded and grabbed her hand, dragging her to the costume store.

-THREE HOURS LATER-

"No."

"Aw, please come out. I promised not to laugh witch," he rolled his eyes.

"Swear it," she whispered through the curtain.

"I promise on my honor as your knight fair lady," he sighed.

"Fine," she said petulantly. She slowly drew back the blue sheet until he could see, quite clearly the risky witch costume. His jaw dropped as his gaze fell on a lace-up corset with an upper bit that barely covered her 'a-hem' jewels. The skirt left little to the imagination as well. Fish-nets, stilettos, and a small witch hat completed the thing. She blushed cutely as the silence wore on. Suddenly he stood and marched inside the stall, yanking the flimsy curtain back harshly. CC looked up into dark eyes and a slightly flushed face. He took her arms and roughly pushed them against the wall. He kissed her fervently, her quiet moans melting in his throat. He came up for air and kissed along her neck. Her spine arched and one of her slender legs found itself wrapped tightly around his waist. Her arms were slung about his neck. He practically hissed, "Damn it, why must you be so beautiful, I can't resist." She replied with a breathy whimper, her thoughts erratic and pleasure-filled. "You buy whatever but we are getting this and I demand you wear this as soon as we get home." She nodded mutely and her breaths came hard and fast as his hands wandered. Then he broke away and was gone. She sighed in disappointment. That is until his strangled voice came from across the curtain, "I'll be back soon."

She giggled lightly, her eyes alight with mischief.

He couldn't stand being around her, after all he _was_ a red-blooded male. Otherwise, they would never get a costume.


	9. Hallow's Eve-Nightmare Night

Hallow's Eve- Nightmare Night

Lelouch growled at the absolute and utter STUPIDITY of this HUMILIATING costume. Was it really necessary to dress him as a large cat with a painted face. He was even purple for pete's sake! He was forced to hand out candy at the prez's party. He was mostly angry that he couldn't show CC the wonders of candy. Especially the free kind. "Happy Hallowee-CC!" he started boredly then recognition made him hiss as he grabbed her arm. She was dressed as a bright blue dog.

She smirked, "I most certainly won't break a promise."

He scowled and she teased, "Aw, is the puddy-tat mad?"

"Yes!" he said furiously.

She patted his cheek, "Relax Lulu, it's a costume party. Who'll recognize me?"

He opened his mouth to provide a logical counter, but none came.

Her smile was smug as he ground out, "Fine but stay near."

"Oh I will," she laughed softly, moving so she stood close behind him and was hidden by shadow. All night she would switch positions, at one point leaning her back against his.

She was infuriating, but he blushed and stuttered out the welcome when she stretched against him, glad she couldn't see.

She laughed softly, "I can hear your thoughts you know."

Lelouch tried to ignore her. But she was so warm pressed against him like that, so beautiful when she was amused-wait. Feelings were bad. Very bad. He stiffened, fending off these strange new thoughts-that he had forgotten she could hear. Now she was the one blushing. Suddenly, he grabbed her by the hand and practically dragged her outside into a gazebo. His hand-er, paw was soft in hers, startling in its comfort. Once they were shielded from prying eyes he threw off his "paws", using his hands to cup her own painted face. He murmured, transfixed by the strange woman before him, "Why me? I don't deserve such a creation."

He kissed her tenderly before she could answer, her chin tilted up and her body melting into his with a delicate sigh. She pulled away and mumbled into his neck, "No you don't, but I still love you Lelouch."

He chuckled, a tinge of hopelessness in his voice, "Strange how a dream came true on Nightmare Night."

CC didn't answer, merely kissed him again.

They stayed like that for a long time, sweet kisses under the full moon, a cat and a dog, a demon and a witch, fates intertwined forever. Would their dream become like the night of nightmares or would it stay true?

None could say for certain, but that night of Hallow's Eve, their was desperation and sadness in their eyes and on their cheeks.


End file.
